Saving My Son
by Ninth Lady
Summary: Harry Potter has become the new Dark Lord and Hermione is sent back into the past to stop an ancient prophesy by preventing her son, Tom Riddle, from becoming Voldemort. Can Hermione prevent the future or are some things just meant to be?


Saving My Son  
  
By Ninth Lady  
  
A/N: I do not own any true HP characters, and I am under the assumption that she owns them. So, you cannot sue me!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! I do, however own this story, as it is a product of my own imagination. I have seen none like this, so yah. If you don't like it, or are ignorant and feel you must inform me "that I have it all wrong" you can grow up, be mature and USE THE BACK BUTTON!!! Thanks, now for the story.  
  
Chapter 1: The New Dark Lord Arises  
  
With the final spell, Voldemort collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion and defeat. Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter stood above him, eyes glaring with rage.  
  
"You pathetic excuse of a Wizard! You killed them all! You killed my parents, Cedric, Sirius, Percy, and Fudge.even most of my classmates! You killed your own Death Eaters, their children; you killed all the Weasleys except for George, you killed Remus, and even Professor Sprout! When do you stop?! Will you stop at nothing until I'm dead?! Is that it! You killed them all to get at me? You worthless piece of."  
  
Harry was about to kick Voldemort hard in the rib cage when Voldemort flew up.  
  
"You stupid Potter child! Have you learned nothing all these years? Did you ever hear the entire prophesy?" Voldemort narrowed his red eyes and took at step backwards.  
  
"I will hear none of your lies!" Harry roared and pointed his wand at Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort held his arms outstretched. "Go ahead then Potter: seal your destiny!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Harry shook out of partial illness and fear. He had just killed the most feared wizard of this age. Harry whirled around to see Voldemort's soul levitating a few feet off the ground. Curiously, Harry gentle reached out and touched it.  
  
BAM! Harry hit the ground, power surging through his body. "What the-?!"  
  
"And so history repeats itself."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat in the remains of Dumbledore's office feeling numb and lost. She couldn't cry anymore, she had shed far too many. Dumbledore walked in, looking like he had aged one hundred years.  
  
"Miss Granger, I am sure that the news has gotten to you already."  
  
"Harry has become the new Dark Lord, a new Voldemort."  
  
"Yes Miss Granger, Harry is fulfilling the prophesy of Salazar Slytherin, just as Tom Riddle did."  
  
Hermione looked up. Dumbledore nodded sadly.  
  
"That is why Voldemort was always after Harry, Miss Granger. The part of him that was still Tom wanted to prevent the curse, the prophesy, from continuing. Thus, he sought out Harry. You see, by killing Harry as a child, he could not grow up to overthrow the Dark Lord, thus he could attempt to destroy himself."  
  
Hermione tilted her head in slight confusion. "But Professor, what will happen to Harry now? Will he-?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded again. "Yes, he will continue to kill and prevent anyone from escaping his wrath. I suppose it in a way comes from losing their mothers at such an early age. Do you know why Harry could not be killed by Voldemort?"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly. "Because his mother sacrificed herself for him?"  
  
"Exactly Miss Granger, and that is why Voldemort could not die right away and only Harry could kill him. Because his mother sacrificed herself for him, and Tom never forgot that." Dumbledore peered over his half-moon glasses and Hermione shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"I feel so lost, almost like half of my soul is missing! I never felt so awful when the others died, I just don't understand." For the first time in weeks, a tear traced its way down her pale cheek.  
  
Dumbledore lowered his head in shame. "Miss Granger, there is something I need to tell you."  
  
Hermione looked up just as Severus Snape, George Weasly, and Minerva McGonagall walked in. Dumbledore stood up in greeting, but Hermione simply looked down at the floor. Behind the trio, came in a hard looking Draco Malfoy. Sadness was apparent even though he tried to hide it.  
  
"Is this the last members of the Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore inquired, slightly fearful as Hermione noted.  
  
Snape nodded and glanced at Hermione. "Have you told her the plan yet Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, sinking into his chair, as the other members sat down. "I must begin at the beginning, again." Turning to look at Hermione, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Miss Granger, you are the key to our plan."  
  
Hermione looked up with a mixture of shock and pain on her face. "Sir, what can I possible do? Harry won't listen to me now (not that he ever did), and I am practically falling apart!!"  
  
McGonagall shook her head sadly and leaned forward in her chair to better look at the forlorn teenager. "Miss Granger, there is someone who will listen to you. Tom will."  
  
Hermione looked like she was about to crack from insanity. "Tom Riddle will listen to me?! Hahaha! The man's dead but he will listen! This is the best plan I have ever heard in my life!" Shuddering again, Hermione burrowed her head in her knees.  
  
Not waiting for an invitation, Draco got up and knelt down in front of Hermione. Taking her hands in his, Draco massaged her palms with his thumbs. "Hey Hermione, I know this sounds bloody weird, but you haven't heard the entire story. You see, in the past, you are Tom Riddle's mother."  
  
Hermione's head shot up and she looked straight at Draco. "What?"  
  
Draco sighed. "You were his mother, but you were killed and reborn in this age. Why? Because something brought you back to this place. They say that a mother never abandons her children, even in death. We think that is why you were reborn. Far fetched as it sounds, it is the only hope we've got. We need you to go back and prevent him from fulfilling the prophesy and becoming Voldemort. Hermione, you're our only hope."  
  
Hermione blinked back a few tears and looked up at the ceiling. "I will."  
  
Hopeful looks went around the room. Draco and Hermione both stood up. "Everything is going to be fine Hermione." Draco whispered hopefully. Hermione smiled for the first time in months and threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Due to his height, she had to stand on her toes, but Draco returned the embrace tightly. "I love you Hermione."  
  
"I love you too, Draco."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Standing in the ruins of the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore handed Hermione a Time Turner.  
  
"I think you know what to do Miss Granger." Dumbledore handed her the Time Turner and smiled encouragingly. "You will succeed."  
  
After exchanging goodbyes and good wishes, Hermione stood on the stair and clutched the Time Turner close. "Good bye everyone." She said as she began to turn in backwards.  
  
Everything became distorted and Hermione because to feel nauseous. She almost threw up when everything stopped and she became aware that she was lying in someone's arms.  
  
A boy her age was holding her in his arms as her vision swam into focus. "You okay? Not everyday that someone just falls out of the sky. What are you, an angel falling from Heaven?" He smiled good-naturedly. The boy was tall, well built with dark brown, nearly black hair and sparkling brown eyes.  
  
Hermione stood up shakily and looked around. She was in an older looking town, that looked fairly new for its time. "Um I'm fine. Sorry about that, thanks for catching me. Who are you?"  
  
The boy grinned. "Thought you'd never ask. Me name's Tom Riddle. What about yours?"  
  
Hermione could have screamed. Was she in the wrong time? "I'm Hermione Granger. Wait-are you a wizard?"  
  
Tom grinned and shook is head, ruffling up his hair. "You must have hit your head, there's no such thing as witches and wizards. At least that's what me parent's say. Why?"  
  
Hermione breathed in a sigh of relief. This was Voldemort's father; she was in the right time. "No reason, just feeling dizzy I suppose."  
  
Tom smiled kindly. "Here, let me take you to my parent's house. They'll like you Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled and accepted his outstretched arm. "Lead the way Tom."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sort of weird but reviews and comments are appreciated. Email me with particular questions of understanding. Otherwise, I'll be waiting to here from you!  
  
^____^  
  
Ninth Lady "The Messiah of Silence"  
  
P.S. Chapter two coming soon! 


End file.
